Telecommunications patch panels have been provided that include a frame to support a plurality of RJ jacks and wire terminals (such as insulation displacement contact (IDC) terminals).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,752 discloses one type of patch panel design with a frame with openings wherein each opening receives an RJ jack module including a RJ plug receiving opening on one side and IDC terminals on an opposite side. A latching arrangement is provided for each RJ jack module to be connected to the frame and seated in alignment with a respective opening of the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,415 discloses a similar arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,726 discloses a patch panel with a plurality of RJ jack modules connected on each side of a circuit board. A telecommunications patch panel is provided including one or more modules mounted to the rear of a faceplate, each module with a circuit board including pairs of electrically linked connectors mounting on both sides of the circuit board held within the module by structure that holds the circuit board offset from the front and rear of the module with connectors accessible through a rear wall of the module and through the faceplate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,670 discloses a patch panel including a plurality of electrical connector assemblies, wherein each of the electrical connector assemblies comprises a first jack presented on a first side of a panel frame of the patch panel and a second jack electrically linked to the first jack to form a jack pair and presented on a second side of the panel frame. Both the first jack and the second jack are presented at an angle with respect to the panel frame, and both the first jack and the second jack may be engaged using a patch cord. The first and second jack of each jack pair are at a 90-degree angle relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,078 discloses a type of patch panel design with a frame with large openings and with a bezel mounted to the frame. The bezel has communication module openings that each receive a RJ jack module including a RJ plug receiving opening on one side and IDC terminals on an opposite side. A latching arrangement is provided for each RJ jack module to be connected to the frame and seated in alignment with a respective opening of the frame. The RJ jack module has a shape such that the RJ plug receiving opening is at an angle to the frame and to the bezel front surface. This allows RJ plugs to be connected with wires extending to the side.